


Some Further Notes on the Roylott Matter [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, The Adventure of the Speckled Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "Some Further Notes on the Roylott Matter" by Katie Forsythe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Further Notes on the Roylott Matter [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Further Notes on the Roylott Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11815) by Katie Forsythe. 



Download the mp3 from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4moarmn5zcv).  
Download the mp3 or m4b audiobook (plus cover art) courtesy of Cybel from [the Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-further-notes-on-roylott-matter). 

Length: 1 hour, 3 minutes


End file.
